100 Theme Challenge! Naruto Style!
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: Here we go! It's gonna be 100 one-shots of the anime Naruto. I'm rating it T for now, but that may change later. It also has no specific Genre as there will be many, but I'll put humor for now. Same with character, I'll just leave that blank.
1. Intro

The 100 theme challenge!

I'm gonna start a 100 theme challenge! It's gonna be awesome!

I'll be doing 100 one-shots from this anime, all different ones! If you have any ideas for one-shots that you'd like me to write about let me know! For now, I'm gonna start with a couple of stories and I'll try to add a few stories every day! So hopefully I can get to 100!

Please Review and tell me what you think, if people don't like the idea then I won't do it! But if you do like it and have any suggestions let me know!


	2. All that I got is You

Naruto was once again causing trouble. Even as the Hokage he messed with people.

He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He laughed in a sing-song voice.

When Iruka opened the door a bucket of water poured on him. "Dammit, Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Hey, dad!" How's it going?" laughed Naruto while clutching his sides.

"Naruto, that's IT!" Iruka screamed at him. "I'm FUCKING DONE! I'm tired of this shit and I'm not gonna put up with it!"

Naruto stopped laughing. "What?"

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving Konoha." Iruka turned to leave. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

With that Iruka slammed the door on his way out.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he fell to his knees crying. "No, don't go...I need you."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone was at a meeting that the Hokage had called. A spotlight lit up on Naruto and he took off his Hokage hat and tapped on the mic. "Umm, may I call Umino, Iruka to the stage please?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

Iruka stepped up the stairs and stood in front of Naruto. "What?" He glared at him.

"Iruka...Please don't go-" Naruto was cut off by Iruka.

"Sorry, Naruto but I'm done. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Iruka turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Naruto held his hand out. "Just...Just hear me out okay?"

Iruka sighed. "Fine."

Naruto waved his hand and some music started. Then Naruto closed his eyes and started singing. Everyone knew that Naruto had an amazing voice but they didn't know that he could sing with such emotion.

On a screen some home videos of Iruka and Naruto played on a huge screen behind them.

_All that I got is you_

_And I'm so thankful I made it through_

_Dwelling in the past flash backs when I was young_

_Who'd of ever thought I'd have a baby girl and three sons?_

Naruto pointed at his children. And then looked at Iruka again.

_We went through that difficult stage_

_I found it hard to believe_

_Why my old earth had so many seas_

_But he's an older man _

_And due to me I respect that_

_I saw life for what it's really worth and took a step back._

Naruto took an actually step back and on the screen behind them it showed some videos of Iruka holding Naruto as a baby.

_Family ain't family no more_

_We used to play ball at the school_

_Eat grits cause we were poor_

_Tryin to pick a channel _

_fix the hanger on the tv_

_Rockin hand me down pants wasn't easy_

The screen showed some flashes of Naruto playing basketball alone and then Iruka would come up and play with him. Then it showed Naruto refusing to eat his breakfast because he didn't like it and him refusing to wear the oversized pants as well.

_We survived winters_

_Snotty nose with no coats_

_We kept it real _

_But the other kids still had jokes_

_Sadly mommy and daddy left me from the day I was born_

_I didn't know nothing_

_But the new Hokage cried and handed me to Iruka_

_I guess he just wasn't strong enough he just went down_

Next the screen showed Naruto as a baby being handed to Iruka by the Hokage. And then it showed Iruka putting multiple shirts on Naruto because no one would allow Iruka to buy a coat for the "demon boy". And Naruto blowing his nose due to a cold he'd caught.

_Look it._

_The both of us in a tiny little apartment_

_Roaches everywhere._

_Just me and Iruka there _

_No one in bed_

_It would've been nice if we had one_

_I didn't like to sleep the sounds in night made me scared._

The screen showed Naruto and Iruka on the floor with a blanket while Naruto was crying into Iruka's shirt.

_7:00 pluckin roaches out the cereal box_

_Using the same spoon_

_Watchin Saturday cartoons_

_Sugar water was our thing_

_Every meal was no thrill_

_In the summer_

_Free lunches held us down like steel_

_Some days I had to go to Kakashi's house with a note stating:_

_Hey, can I borrow some food I'm dead broke_

The camera showed Naruto watching cartoons and Naruto and Iruka walking to the food shelter.

_So embarrassed and I couldn't stand to knock on their door_

_My friends might be laughing_

_I spent food stamps at the store_

_Daddy rinse the paper towels_

_Use the newspaper_

_Look Ms. Tsunade gave us the couch_

_She's the neighbor_

_My whole youth was sharper the cleats'_

_Almost got two broken bones a couple of times_

_It killed me_

The screen showed Naruto crying while some kids were making fun of him and then it showed them putting in the used couch from Tsunade. Then it showed Naruto crying from some injuries.

_But I remember this_

_Dad would lick his fingertips_

_To wipe the cold out my eye before school with his spit_

_During school I'd get bullied running home to face_

_The owner trying to throw us out of our place_

_Sometimes I look up at the stars and analyze the stars and ask myself_

_Was I meant to be here why?_

The screen went blank and Naruto had tears down his eyes but he finished the song

_All that I got is you_

_And I'm so thankful we made it through_

_All that I got is you-ou-ou_

_and I'm so thankful we made it through_

_You know daddy I love you_

Naruto handed the mic to Iruka since he knew that Iruka knew the rest of the song. Iruka could sing really well too.

_I sit and think about_

_All the times we went through all that pain_

_I always said I wouldn't cry_

_When I saw tears in your eyes_

_I understand your real parents aren't here now_

_But some way or some how_

_I will always be around_

_All the things that I did from yelling _

_to being there_

_Just know that I will love you always_

Naruto cried when he heard what Iruka sang...Iruka had changed the words and came up with his own and it honestly touched Naruto.

Naruto wrapped up the last of the song

_All that I got is you _

_And I'm so thankful we made it through_

_All that I got is you_

_And I'm so thankful we made it through_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Naruto looked at Iruka and held the mic to his mouth.

"Are you really gonna leave me?" He cried with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Iruka had tears on his face as well and shook his head. "No." He ran to Naruto and hugged him.

END


	3. Spandex is Deadly

Summary: Well you see it all started with SPANDEX...

It was a dark, cold, night...Naruto snuck around the corner silently so that no one would see him...He snuck into an apartment and glanced at the sleeping person in the bed over in the corner of the room.

'It finally ends tonight' Naruto thought.

"WHO"S THERE?" The person yelled.

"Oh shit!" Naruto was ready to run but he realized the person was sleep talking...

"Damnit Rock-Lee! Why do you talk in your sleep?" Naruto snuck over to the closet with a bag ini hand. He stole all of the horrible green spandeex and silently left the room.

THE NEXT DAY:

All but 5 ANBU were in the hospital from random blindness. Tsunade had no answer to the problem when suddenly 1 ANBU rushed into her office carrying another ANBU. "TSUNADE HELP!" He screamed.

"What's the problem?" She ran over to him and saw the the ANBU in his arms was blind now too.

The now blind ANBU clenched onto her shirt and whispered something into her ear..."Rock-lee...Gai...They're NAKED!" He curled into a ball and started crying.

Tsunade screamed "OH THE HORROR! TERRIBLE MIND PICTURE!"

Shizune was in the corner hugging her pig rocking back and forth while crying.

Naruto rushed into the room crying and holding the bag of spandex. "TSUNADE THE PLAN BACKFIRED!" Everyone's going blind!" Naruto could only see out of one eye now.

"I KNOW!" She screamed at him "Kakashi!" She yelled and a terrified silver haired ninja popped into the room...5 feet above the ground and then fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Kakashi! What happened?" She knelt down next to the dyeing ninja.

"I saw Gai NAKED!" With that he passed out.

"Oh dear KAMI HELP US!" Tsunade screamed at the sky.

Suddenly there were screams of horror and then a knock on the door from outside. Tsunade sensed the chakra from Gai and Rock-Lee.

"It's them!" She cried huddling under the desk.

Naruto suddenly had an idea. He cracked the door open slightly and threw all of the spandex out. Suddenly everyone was okay. All the ANBU got their sight back and Tsunade was drunk. Kakashi was reading his pevy books and everything was normal.

"What the fuck?" Naruto yelled.

Gai and Rock-lee walked into the room and smiled..."Don't doubt the power of genjutsu" With that they left...

Naruto fell to the floor and cried...

End

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of these so far, they're gonna get better, I was just trying to add some stories real quick and thought these were kinda funny.


	4. Only Rainbows After Rain

I know that this I already put this up but I think that it should be here on the 100 Theme Challenge.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothin! Aside from the rights to thinkin that Kiba's the sexiest Naruto Character out there, Lol aside from Kisame, he's my baby, and I'll love him forever!

* * *

><p>Only Rainbows After Rain:<p>

Hinata screamed as her father pulled her up by her deep-purple hair. "Hinata you disgrace!" Hiashi screamed at the young girl. "Y-yes father?" Hinata stuttered with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Why is dinner not ready?" He pointed to the kitchen. "I'm sorry father, it's almost ready!" She cried when he slapped her. He threw her against the wall and then left in his car.

Hinata slowly stood up and left the house. She limped to the richer part of town and stopped in front of a mansion. She rang the bell on the gate and it opened and a small white dog came running to greet her. It stopped and whined at her bruised and battered appearence.

"Akamaru!" A young handsome brown haired teen with red streaks on his cheeks ran from the house and picked up his dog. It was then that he noticed Hinata's bruises and blood oh her clothes. He put the dog down and quickly caught her as she fainted.

* * *

><p>He looked at her and a few tears fell from his eyes as he carried her into the large house. Hinata woke up in what she assumed was Kiba's room, judging by the mess. Then she heard loud snoring next to her and saw Kiba in a chair snoring away. She giggled and akamaru woke up and barked waking Kiba as well. He immediately got serious once he saw the she was awake.<p>

"He did this to you didn't he, Hinata?" He gestured to all the cuts and bruises that had been dressed in bandages by his sister.

Hinata stared at her hands folded in her lap and nodded silently.

She began to cry again. Kiba climbed into the bed and placed her into his lap. Hinata blushed but leaned on his chest and sighed. "I'm gonna have to go back soon."

"NO!" Kiba yelled making Hinata jump.

"But Kiba-" Began Hinata but was cut off by Kiba.

"No more buts, you're gonna stay with me now."

Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes and realized that she wasn't gonna win the fight this time. She was actually glad that she wasn't gonna win this time. She was finally gonna be free from that monster of a "Father".

"Kiba," Hinata began.

"Yeah?" Kiba tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"I-I love you," She whispered fearing rejection.

Kiba was silent.

"Kiba?" Hinata questioned slightly worried.

"You have no Idea", Kiba began, "How long I've waited to hear those words!"

Kiba kissed Hinata and smiled "I love you too."

They both sat there for a while and then hinata realized that Kiba was humming a song.

"What song is it?" She asked.

Kiba began singing. "You gotta keep your head up, Oh, Oh, No you can't let your head down, Whoa oh. Only rainbows after rain the sun will always come again."

Hinata leaned up and kissed Kiba, and then Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled an actually genuine smile. She knew, now, that now that she had Kiba everything was gonna be okay.

End

* * *

><p>Me: Didn't like it? Why'd u finish readin it? If u did like it Please review, me and my demonic sister are in a battle for most reviews, and she's winning! I can't let her win! My pride will be lost! If you review you get a cookie and a date with Tobi!<p>

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!

Me: Yes Tobi, we know.

Tobi: Yay! Can I have a cookie?

Me: Sure! I don't see why not!

Tobi: Yay! (eats cookie and sings) Ain't no mountain high enough!

Me: (Sweatdrop)


End file.
